


Wintery Challenge

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto Argentum, FFXVSecretSanta2020, Fluff, Gen, Paintball, chocobros having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Prompto smirked as he double checked his rifle before leaving the safety of the cabin. He could hear others moving around the snow-covered wood, allies and enemies alike, but he paid little mind to them just yet. No, before anything happened, Prompto needed to find the perfect sniper spot.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	Wintery Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kgmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kgmarcy).



> Merry xmas and happy holidays! I hope everyone had an enjoyable and safe day.

Prompto smirked as he double checked his rifle before leaving the safety of the cabin. He could hear others moving around the snow-covered wood, allies and enemies alike, but he paid little mind to them just yet. No, before anything happened, Prompto needed to find the perfect sniper spot.

The trees didn't have enough cover at this time of the year not to mention his coat, dark green with white stripes, and snow pants, practical black, would stand out against the light brown of the bark. There were a few cabins dotting the area but they would be swarmed within minutes of the fighting starting.

Prompto kept moving, half listening to the chatter on their shared frequency as his allies found their own spots, and made their own plans. He had been upfront about his intentions to act as their sniper, one who would support everyone as much as possible, so they didn't include him in the discussions beyond occasional check ins on where he was. 

Finally he spotted it. The perfect sniper roost. He shrugged his rifle on his back and scampered up the rickety ladder with a delightful chuckle. Yup this would do just fine!

"Found a spot. I got a good view of everything from the creek to the safe house." Prompto reported as he started prepping the area for the fight. The snow piled on his chosen spot was perfect to dig into as Prompto quickly formed a support stand for his rifle as well as a resting space out of the cold wind.

Prompto hummed under his breath as he slowly adjusted his sight for the deviation of the wind, the make of the rifle and the height. It also gave him the time to watch their enemies move about, surrounding the small shape of their target. Among the enemies still shambling out in the open, Prompto spotted a hulking figure who, despite the below 0 temperature, had no coat on.

Prompto couldn't help but chuckle as he listened for the signal to start their attack, his sight moving from target to target with amusement. They would never know what hit them.

"Ten second countdown!" The nearest speaker squeaked out from his left. "10...9...8…" Prompto tuned it out as he did a final check of his gear, not wanting the paintball gun to jam on him when he was needed. "3...2...1…Start!"

Prompto promptly squeezed the trigger of his rifle, giggling to himself as one of the defensive team found themselves with bright neon green paint dripping from their chest. "A quick beginning for the blue team! Red 13 was taken out in the first second!"

"Nice shot Prom!" Noctis' voice crackled through the radio as other players chimed in with similar comments. "The right flank is moving in so keep an eye out there."

"Yes sir!" Prompto replied as he readjusted for his next shot. 

He was able to take another three red players out before his attention was diverted to supporting the right flank, a group of five blue team players, as they charged into the encampment. Their presences made things both harder and easier for Prompto.

While he now had to be careful of every shot lest he hit his own teammates, the charge allowed him to see where the Red team had put up traps. "Heads up Blue team! Red put some paint mines between the trees along the south-east ridge. Tread carefully if you're going in that way."

Various acknowledgements came back but Prompto's attention had been drawn to something approaching his location. He didn't move, merely listening intently at the sound crunch of snow, and the swish of the wind.

There! 

Prompto dropped his grip on his rifle, drew the handgun in one swift motion then stilled. The source of the sound drew closer by a few steps before they stopped not too far from the base of his roost. A smile made its way on Prompto's face as he finally recognized the manner of approach.

Ignis. Oh he was going to enjoy this. He waited patiently as Ignis slowly moved through the remaining distance, one careful step through the snow at the time. One slow breath at a time, Prompto moved just as slowly to his knees then the ball of his feet.

Then a flurry of movement as Ignis bounced up the ladder and sent several paintballs over the edge of the platform. Prompto doesn't move as the paint splashed against the pristine snow mere cms away from his face. When Ignis pears over the snow ridge Prompto has a clear shot and takes it. "Bang! Less than 3m Specs. You're out!"

Ignis huffed, "So it would seem. Well played Prompto." Prompto waved at him before returning to his rifle, quickly checking up on his teammates. Gladio had managed to get the rest of his team in a defensive position around the flag. Noctis had directed their teammates to focus their attacks on 2 opposite points.

Prompto grinned as he sent, "Got Gladio in sight. Should I take the shot?"

Noctis quickly replied. "Take down the big guy Prom!" A second later and Gladio swore at the sudden green stain marking his chest. A few minutes later the announcer declares the Blue team as the round's winners.

Prompto scrambled down to join Noctis, Gladio and Ignis, giving his best friend a high five as soon as possible. "Alright! That was awesome, Noct!" Prompto laughed as Gladio threw an arm around him, tugging him closer to mess with Prompto's hair teasingly.

Ignis rolled his eyes at the childish display but the smile on his face betrays the pleasure he feels at being there with them. Noctis laughed brightly as he watched Prompto and Gladio tussled in the snow. “I’m just glad I managed to convince Cor and Drautos to make the solstice team bonding thing a paintball tournament.” Noctis said as his friends stopped fooling around.

Gladio grinned as he clasped Noctis on the back, “Like they’d say no to a chance to kick each other's asses. Pretty sure Crowe is running a serious betting pool over their 1-on-1 fight.” They followed the rest of their teams out of the playing field back to the main house. 

Inside the warm house, several screens showed the other playing fields as other groups of glaives, guards and hunters fought together. A table was set up in the lounging area, its surface full of food and hot drinks. Prompto headed straight for the large thermos marked  **Hot Chocolate** . “Anyone else want some?” He asked over his shoulder as he filled the largest cup available. Noctis was the only one who nodded so Prompto filled a second cup before heading back to where they had claimed a sofa for themselves.

“Ah, it would appear we have arrived right on time.” Ignis suddenly straightened. “The match between the Marshall and Commander Drautos is about to begin.” Prompto followed his gaze as the conversation within the lounge slowly stopped. In its place, the unmistakable voice of King Regis filled the air as he took on the role of the announcer.

“ _ And now, the battle of the ages that you have all been waiting for! Cor Leonis and Titus Drautos! One versus One. Who will win? A reminder of the rules as our contestants get into place. This battle is a 5 round, modified capture the flag battle. A Lucis flag has been hidden within the playing field. The goal of the game is to grab the flag and return with it to the fighter’s designated safe zone. The first one to 3 points wins! And it appears our contestants are ready to begin. On your marks! Get set! Begin!” _


End file.
